A wolf's turtle
by hawtphoenix
Summary: Sup, my name's Jay. I'll tell you right now, I never expected to be in this postion. Surrounded by a bunch of ugly purple drangons and dudes wearing pajamas, and come on! Can't I just get a tiny little break from all the drama in my life? I mean come on people! Find your humanity, can't you let a teenage wolf live in peace! DISCONTINUED!
1. Character Bio

Hey ckickies! My second fanfic! (don't look on profile, deleted first one!) So, I was challenged to make oc's like no other! Soooo, I hope that you will approve of these four! Enjoy

hawtphoenix out!

Disclaimer: don't own tmnt, so stop nagging!

Oc introduction!

* * *

Jay Silverfang (J-a-y)

Nicknames: JJ, Jay

Looks: Big wolf with dark red fur and white and black tips/flecks running down her back. White front toes, black back toes. Big blue eyes with green flecks.

Kayla is the oldest of the four. She's quite a hothead and is very overprotective. She is a tracker, and a killer, forget fighting, she goes for the neck and bites down, hard.

* * *

Terran Silverfang (Ter-en)

Nicknames: TT, Terry

Looks: Nice sized wolf with dark blue-ish fur. White muzzle and black legs with white toes. Big amber eyes.

Terran is the second eldest, and the most well put together, she fights, and hunts fairly, and she is always serious. She is a really good hunter.

* * *

Clarissa Silverfang (Claire-iss-sa)

Nicknames: Clair, C

Looks: Pure white wolf with orange eyes.

Clarissa is also a great hunter, and a lazy, goof off. She enjoys bugging Kayla way to much.

* * *

Shiloh Silverfang (Sigh-loh)

Nicknames: Shi, SS

Looks: Black wolf with white under her tail and a white circle on her forehead. Green eyes.

Shiloh is the shy one who seems to have an answer to everything. She is a good stagiest.

* * *

Well, that was the first chappie, I'll update if I get 3 reviews!


	2. Prologe: Jay goes hunting

Chapter 1! I realize that the first chap was actually a character bio, and it wasn't really good, but, ya know…

Anyways.

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT!

* * *

Prologue

Jay POV

It was winter. Wind ripped past me though it wished to rip the fur off my very body. It mockingly howled at me. It was sharp and cold, and as of hours ago, I could no longer feel my body. No part of me felt alive. The only reassurance that I was actually alive was the sight of my breath in front of me. My breath. It hurt to breathe. Everything hurt. I looked back on my sisters. Then I realized they weren't with me, I was alone. Completely and utterly alone. No, I wasn't. I was hunting, I had to be alone, they were keeping warm in our make shift den. I shook my head of all thoughts and urged my legs to move, and finally they did. I found myself running, searching desperately for a sent, or sign of prey, even roots would suffice.

My eyes stung, my lungs burned, and breath came out fast. A strange scent that I didn't recognize came across me and I stopped. Rabbit? Lynx? Deer? No, I knew that scent…..Cougar. I could take it down, if it was wounded of pregnant. I slowly began to creep forward, following the scent, at this point I identified the Cougar as male. Scratch out the pregnant part. I shook my head and pushed onward into a dog-trot. I came to a large rock formation and hopped on top and peered down. There he was. Standing right below me. I crouched down, raising my hackles, preparing to pounce. I was about to jump when another scent washed over me….was that….turtle?

* * *

Yay, second chappie! I relize that this was very, very short, but I just hd to do this scene, its been stuck in my head for months! Ugh! R&R!


	3. Cougar VS Wolf

Huh…first chapter, FINALLY. Didn't think I'd get this far! Anyways, here's goes nothing!

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, though I wish I did!

* * *

Normal POV

Leo turned to look out the window at the sound of a loud howl. Strange, he hadn't heard about any wolves around the Farm House, and Raph and Casey had gone out today, no sign of any wild life except a lone Cougar.

"Hey April. There aren't any wolves out here, are there?" Mikey was shaking in his seat by the fire. April smiled and turned to him.

"No, not that I know of." She turned to Casey. "You and Raph wanna' go out again?"

Raph and Casey exchanged glances.

"Sure."

"Oooh, me too, me too!" Mikey shot his hand up into the air. Splinter sighed. (Oh Mikey, will you ever grow up?)

"My sons, I do believe it would do good for you all to go, you could use the fresh air."

The turtles exchanged glances before shrugging and following Casey out side, shoving on their winter gear as they went. They started out, alert for any signs of wolves and that Cougar. Leo looked around. He did not like this one bit, and every second he was hating it more.

"Hey guys?"

Leo looked to the youngest of them.

"What is it now, Mikey?"

"Look." He pointed a shaky finger to a rock formation. In front of it was the Cougar Casey and Raph had seen earlier, facing off with a wolf. Leo got a good look at the animal. It was big for a wolf with dark brown-reddish fur with black and white stripe-flecks running down it's back. The wolf was making mock charges and the turtles and Casey could see that both the animals were wounded. The Cougar growled lowly and swiped at the wolf. However the wolf saw it coming and dodged the attack, jumping forward and landing on the cougars back it bit down hard on one of it's upper thigh's. The Cougar growled out in rage and began to run in circles, violently shaking it's body in hopes of getting the wolf off it's back, but to no avail. The Cougar soon tired and stopped running. The blood loss was getting to its head. The wolf trotted to in front of the Cougar and sat down, waiting for it to die.

At this point the turtles and Casey had hid behind some bushes to watch the interaction. They watched as the light left the Cougars eyes. When the wolf saw this it let out a long howl, which was answered by several more. The guys didn't have to wait long to see three other wolves appear on the left. One was nice sized with dark blue fur, black legs, a white muzzle and white front toes. The second wolf was pure white and the third was a black wolf with white under it's tail and a white circle on it's forehead. The three newcomers approached the Cougar, and at the nod of the first wolf's head, viciously began to eat the Cougar.

The guy's exchanged looks before nodding and heading home. They needed to tell Master Splinter and April about what they just saw.

* * *

Woah, EPIC BATTLE! Well, not really. So whadda' ya; think? R&R and flames are always welcome!


End file.
